


April Fool's Day

by FelineBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, April Fools' Day, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartfelt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Keith can never catch a break.





	

Keith doesn't deserve him.

But does he ever want to be worthy enough to.

Lance McClain; the guardian of water and the paladin of the blue lion. The boy from Cuba who has a hold of his heart and isn't letting go any time soon. The cargo pilot Keith did actually take notice when they were in class that first year because the little tanned boy who ran his mouth off in class was actually close on his heels in test scores.

Sometimes, when Keith thinks back to those days, he regrets not staying in the Garrison just to see if Lance could actually beat him out of his spot.

He doesn't remember exactly when his heart started to be just a little faster when Lance was around. Keith couldn't pin point the exact moment when he knew he was fucked. The red paladin hadn't gone to Shiro, the person he thought he was closest to on the ship, with his problem because was it really a problem?

Keith had written it off as an annoyance. Every time Lance shot a jab his way, he was ready with a comeback or a dead eye glare. He was armed with every quip under the sun whenever Lance threw him under the bus when the two of them were caught arguing or in a snit. He was always ready to handle Lance however way was possible for him but when Lance smiled his way? Or called him sweetheart or babe or cariño? 

He had no clue what to do.

Lance was always a touchy feely person as well. A causal squeeze of his shoulder when he would congratulated Keith with a “Good job, Samurai.” Or when he wanted something and Keith would be in the way, Lance would gently wrap his long fingers around his hip and push him out of the way with an “Excuse me, but you're in my way pal.” The worst sort of touch, that Keith had filed away into the darkest parts of his mind, was when he held Lance in his arms. His warm body heavy as the boy laid there, unconscious but breathing heavily. His face was serene, but Keith knew he was in pain. The wound on the front of his chest couldn't be seen but once they had peeled off the paladin suit, Hunk and Allura had jumped straight to action.

Keith could remember holding Lance against his chest, his hand buried in the boy's hair as he had tucked the sleeping boys chin into the crook of his shoulder. The smell of whatever Coran was smearing on his back wasn't strong, but soothing his rapidly beating heart as he listened to the soft draw of breath from Lance.

His heart had dropped when he had asked Lance if he remembered anything. Keith's heart had fell straight to the floor, throbbing and cut open as his anger reddened his vision with the words that were spoken.

“Nope, don't remember. Didn't happen.”

Keith, despite knowing he wasn't all that great, knew Lance wasn't either. He was always cracking jokes in serious situations were they were supposed to be focused, he was just as hot headed as Keith was and everything was always a competition. Lance always had an opinion about something and would never not let up an opportunity when it came to hitting on anything pretty that walked by. Lance always putting on such a farce of being the center of attention.

But Keith still continued to see him as a bright light in the dark.

A lonely star amidst a sea of black and dark blue, dancing in and out playfully, flirting with the night sky. A candle flame dancing in the wind as it creates a golden halo glow of whatever dark space it occupied. Lance was his bright light that he would do anything for but he refused to ever acknowledge that; let alone ever tell a single soul of how felt.

Til Keith started to really pay attention.

It wasn't just Lance's personality that had his heart singing every time he'd come around or thought of him. Keith started to notice, while they were all doing a circuit of some sort that, that Lance had very long legs. Not only that, but they were shapely too, not overtly like Shiro of course; but toned nonetheless. Lance had almost caught him staring at his thighs once, while they were sparing. 

“Something catch your interest there, space ranger?”

Lance's eyebrow had quirked up like it would when his lips pulled into that coy smirk. It boiled his blood and his mind would drop immediately down into his lower stomach but all it really did was make Keith want to wrestle him to the floor.

Which was what he did and boy did he ever really discover such a treasure.

Lance wasn't only just all legs, but also VERY flexible.

Keith could still pull up the memory of the two of them on the training room floor, rolling around and grappling with each other. Lance's legs were halfway over his head as Keith pushed them further until Lance completely rolled over and got back onto his knees, longer fingers already back on Keith's shoulders in order to pull his shirt over his head.

The memory being a star of his shower stall escapades as he stroked himself to completion about the thought of having Lance's legs thrown over his head again but with a very different expression entirely on his face, Keith's name on his thin lips as he would push into him.

It didn't stop there either, the realization that Keith wanted all of Lance. He wanted the ugly parts of him, the crying and the tears he knew the blue paladin was capable of when he had seen him fall apart once after a mission. Keith had found him in the atrium, sobbing quietly to himself as he spoke to the universe in front of him. It wasn't English at all, but the soft rolls of Rs and the hitches of breath in his sentences were what made Keith want him even more that day. His heart screaming out, 'this is your chance. Comfort him. Make him feel special. Make him all yours. You love him. Don't let him hurt like this.”

But Keith had stood in the shadows, listening to the boy break down in front of an audience of stars and planets. 

He didn't deserve him, but he did know that he could keep him safe if Lance would let him.

-  
-

 

Keith sat at the dinning table, playing around with his dagger as he listened absently to Pidge and Lance talk animatedly across from him. He held the dagger blade down, the tip piercing the table as he flipped the blade side to side. Keith would flip the blade purposely to block out Pidge whenever Lance spoke and then flip it back so that he could see the two of them between the now thin blade. 

He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but was mostly focusing on calming down his racing pulse. His eyes chose to roam all over the blue paladin's body, Lance had just come out of the shower and his hair was a good indicator of it. It was pushed back with the repeated motion of his hand combing it back every time it flopped forward onto his forehead. Rivulet of water ran down his jaw and Keith's eyes followed it hungrily, wanting to lick it right off and shove his hands up his shirt to --

“Hey, Starboy, I asked you a question. Do you wanna come explore the storage wings with me? Hunk and Pidge are gonna mess around with some alien tech and I ain't up to watch the nerds tinker around.”

This could be his chance.

He could try to explain how he felt about Lance, or even try to bond more with him. Become actual friends and not just rivals who sometimes get along. Maybe, and just maybe, Lance might be feeling something to. There was always that thought creeping in the back of his mind.

This could be Keith's one and only chance.

“No thanks, Corona. I'd rather not have my ear talked off for once.”

FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was prompted by all the fanart that was sent to me by my two very good friends and so this happened lol
> 
> But hey, I tried my best and I love just ruining my life.


End file.
